


And I love

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: In Buck's eyes, it's a surprise, but in Eddie's, it's honestly because he loves him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	And I love

Eddie has him laying up against his chest, sitting outside in the warm Los Angeles heat. Christopher being put to bed after their fun-filled afternoon, them suggesting to sit outside to end off the night seemed like a good idea.

With a quiet night like this, it reminds them why they love the city so much.

“Your hair is really soft.” Eddie whispers, fingers tangling in between the messy curls on his boyfriend’s head. For a while they have been sitting in silence. Eddie’s hand stationed in his hair the whole time, not saying anything but only the soft hums escaping Buck’s lips being heard.

“I like your hair.” he smiles contently, still lacing his fingers through it “And I like your smile, and I like your birthmark, and I love your lips. And of course I can’t forget those eyes of yours.”

Buck, still laying down in between his legs, turns to face him. A smile plastered on his face.

“What’s with the sudden compliments Edmundo? Is there some rare occasion?” he teases. There’s a challenging look in his eyes. One he knows does things to Eddie’s heart. But not trying to admit defeat and giving in to the Evan Buckley charm, he cradles his hands around his cheeks.

“There’s no rare occasion.” leaning in to press a short yet passionate kiss to his lips. Buck smiles into it. And it makes Eddie smile as well.

As they lean back, Buck turns himself once again, having his back up against Eddie’s chest.

“It’s because I love you.” Eddie whispers

And less than a second later, Buck says he loves him too.


End file.
